Forgotten
by klainenific
Summary: It was a very good day to film, and this is also the first day of the comeback of his co-actor/author chris colfer after the debut of his book but an almost tragedy would make him realize his real feelings for his best friend chris colfer.. T for now
1. Chapter 1

Forgotten

Chapter 1: The Shot

It was a very good day to film, and this is also the first day of the comeback of his co-actor/author chris colfer after the debut of his book but an almost tragedy would make him realize his real feelings for his best friend chris colfer..

Darren is always happy whenever his on the set so chris didn't expect a gloomy face when he arrive on the set on his first shooting day back for glee season 4, still chris felt that he have to play a good friend to his Disney-obsessed on screen boyfriend so he approached Darren.

"hey dare, what's up?.." chris cheerfully asked

"its mia.." the replied he got from Darren

"what's up with mia?" chris asked seriously..

"We'll I kinda don't like her following me so I kinda told her to leave me.. But she didn't stop texting and calling me.. and I kinda afraid because she started texting me really weird things and some threats…" Darren said looking very afraid..

"Oh my god.. maybe at least you let an authority know about that dare, even mia seems harmless.. sending text message with death treats is not normal.."

"I know I will after the shoot.." Darren replied

"so come on now.. we have a scene to shoot, then maybe I can talk ryan into letting us to go to a police station to ask for legal assistance.. we can't have blaine's life at stake" chris said standing up and heading to the direction of the lima beans.

"That is hurtful.. you care more for blaine than for me.." Darren answered standing up to follow chris..

"whose kurt without his blaine loving gazes?.. and that's not true.. I care for you hobbit…" chris replied smiling smugly to his friend/secret crush.

"you are the last person I thought that would call me hobbit… naya is bearable.. but you… you make it sound I am one of the lost 7 dwarfs…" Darren said smiling a little.

"oh don't you know you are the 8th dwarf?... snow white will fell in love with you in a heartbeat, that curls and eyes would make anyone beg to be loved by you, even snow white"

"oh like as if I want prince charming to hate me, and I love doppy so much that I want him to remain as the cutest and most adorable dwarf. So I sincerely turn down your offer for me chris colfer." Darren replied shoving chris a little

"oh don't you want doppy to have a little competition? That's a shame dare, you are afraid of doppy" chris said looking at his "hobbit" friend, but he is sure Darren is no hobbit on certain things such as his c... oh stop thinking such things Christopher, he mentally cursed himself.

"haha very funny and witty chris, but I really declined the offer." Darren said grabbing chris hands, chris is in a shock but did not react.

They arrive on the hummel-hudson set where they have to shoot the scene where kurt will be saying goodbye to blaine.

"this will be a very intense scene, I mean blaine is emotionally attached to kurt." Chris commented taking his place on the couch and waiting for Ryan Murphy to start the scene.

"Yes I read it and it is an emotional scene, I actually hoped that blaine can make out with kurt on this couch, I mean blaine is about to be alone for a year without his amazing boyfriend on a school of idiot buffoons. There is so much shit that will come for blaine this year, and I will be fucking crying a lot for this season." Darren said as he reread his script.

"haha I am sure that is a lot to take in for blaine anderson. But I am sure Darren Criss can handle it. You are dramatic dare, your facial expression gave it all, so I think you will be having no problems whatsoever on dramatic scenes."

"You are such a bully chris colfer" Darren replied taking his place on the couch and before chris can reply he heard ryan shouting the go signal for their scene to start.

The shoot on the heartfelt goodbye scene is done, but chris doesn't want to think and voice out his opinion about that scene because he knows how much the klaine is deprived on showing affection on screen claiming that kurt doesn't like PDA. Yeah right like kurt's persuasion to finn and sam and his bold flirting with blaine can be called hating PDA, kurt can be anything but hating PDA, Oh well but his hobbit doesn't think the do the same about opinions.

"you know I hate that kurt and blaine is so contained and should keep at least 10 meters apart from each other even the scene that calls for a make out session" darrensaid storming in on my trailer

"first of all Mr. Darren Criss this is my trailer, second, kurt and blaine will make glee X-Rate so it's a no-no and lastly you should remove your shoes before lying on that couch with your shoes on one of my pillows. Really Dare, your such a five years old kid at heart." Chris said shoving Darren's feet off the couch and taking that part of the couch.

"oh chris we've been working together for almost 2 years now and you just know about me being silly like a 5 years old just now?". Darren replied bringing his feet to rest on chris legs.

"yeah right Mr. 5 year old hobbit, let's go and we still have a scene to kill" chris dropped darren's feet and run for the door before he over think of making other parts of his body connected to his co-star which is very inappropriate for the moment.

"hey chris wait for me, I cursed that long legs of you with a passion." Darren said while racing to chris.

Chris abruptly stop for Darren to catch up and he realize that he did run quite a distant with that little time, cursed his panic attacks and adrenaline rush when it comes to people that he likes and his freaking 22 now, he still acts like a 17 year old and a vulnerability of a 5 year old. "I am sorry dare, I have such a beautiful, long legs that is to die for." Chris replied smiling sweetly masking the real feeling of his heart right now.

"yeah right let's get going Mr. to die for legs because we have a scene to kill" Darren said standing in front of him and eyeing him like a 5 year old who just learn that santa sends him a pink sunglasses. In short Darren is happy that he has managed to catch up with chris.

"You have no originality dare…" Chris said but h stop when he saw a moving on the bushes and then he saw it a woman holding a gun aiming for Darren's back. So all logic forgotten he grabbed Darren on a hug and turn him as he heard a shot and felt a metal entered his back... and the last thing I said is "get down…u can't be hurt.."

Darren's POV

I get confused when chris stopped abruptly on his insult that I am sure that is to come, I saw his face get confused and then into horror, beautifully I might add, only chris colfer can appear beautiful on a face that is hosting a horror look, and then I am shocked when he grabbed me into a hug and turn me and then a shot echo and I saw chris face turn into the most painful and shocked expression I ever saw while his body is slowly ebbing down to the floor I heard him said get down…u can't be hurt. I tried to hold his body causing me to kneel to the floor and when I look up, I saw mia holding a gun, mia shot chris, no mia tried to shot me and chris saw her so he used his self as a human shield.

There is a huge commotion that time, people trying to suppres mia and all that, but I don't care about that now I need to make sure chris is still alive. "chris, chris.. wake up for me… please wake up for me.. " and then I reached for his pulse and I felt it. Its weak but chris is still breathing.

"Everyone please help me chris had been shot.. Call an ambulance please!" Darren said while holding chris open wound to suppress the blood flow.

"oh my god anyone called an ambulance to help chris" ryan shout while trying to control the crowd. Zach approached Darren seeing the pool of blood starting to crowd chris and Darren.

"Are you shot as well Darren?" he asked concern showing on his face for chris and Darren.

"no.. but… chris.. his.. shot.. for trying.. to protect… me.." daren said in between sobs. Holding chris body like as if it will be taken away from him if he loosen his hold.

Zach's heart broke on the look of the 25 year old cast member and chris paler color and then he heard the sound of the ambulance and he forgot all the hate that he used to channel to that sound.

Darren doesn't leave chris side when they transferred his body to the ambulance up to the hospital and the nurse have to beg him to let go of chris when they need to put chris body on the emergency room. And Darren is afraid of what to come next…

So this is it my first story… comment if you want me to continue this story!..

This will be crisscolfer on nature.. and I hate mia so I made her a villain here..

Don't read if you don't like the nature of the story


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2: COMMOTION AND A QUESTION

PREVIOUS CHAPTER

Darren doesn't leave chris side when they transferred his body to the ambulance up to the hospital and the nurse have to beg him to let go of chris when they need to put chris body on the emergency room. And Darren is afraid of what to come next…

-on to the next chapter-

Hours after chris colfer got shot, Darren is still outside the emergency room no one can make him leave chris side even if it mean for him to stay outside the emergency room where the doctors are fighting to save the young actors life.

Outside the hospital, the world is on commotion because everyone wants to know what happen to chris colfer, many of the fans are outside the hospital all crying and begging for anyone who will listen on the hospital or above the heavens to save their favorite cast on glee.

The worst is as to what is happening within the glee family, girls have goes to the hospital in a heartbeat when they heard what happen, heather, vannessa and jenna are a sobbing mess already when naya, amber, and lea made it to the hospital, the boys are trying to comfort the girls and Darren. Chris parents can't go on an instant because of the condition of his sister so the closest thing to family that chris has that time is his glee family which by this time half of them is near to passing out because of crying so much and the other half is taking care of the emotional ones and trying to give a helping hand to the doctors and the police about the event or anything about chris condition.

Chord who is nursing a crying mess that is amber notice darren's uneasiness, "are you alright man?, aren't you hurt as well?"

"I am not hurt chord.. but chris his hurt.. I don't know what to do." Darren replied while looking on the window where the doctor is trying to revive chris, "his been out for hours now, I am getting afraid chord.." chord don't know what to say, so he just reached a hand to pat his terrified friend. he is also terrified for chris, that kid is so amazing and down to earth and he is his friend "I'm sure chris gonna make it.. remember his stronger than any of us, he will make it through dare.. Let's just have faith with him."

Ryan Murphy entered the place where they all are hurdled, he looks tired and terrified, no one can blame him, everyone knows that ryan Murphy love chris so much so he looks like a concerned parent right now, he was escorted by his husband because clearly like everyone the whole ordeal is hard to handle alone.

"Darren, do you know who Mia Von Glitz is?" he asked looking straight to the back of Darren criss

"yes we dated for years but never been official together, especially after I've been cast as blaine"

"then do you have any idea as to why she wanted to kill YOU?, because apparently mia's target is you and chris saw her and use himself as a human shield ." ryan asked emphasizing the word you and Darren knew that, he knows that mia's target is him he clearly knew it at the moment chris turned him around to protect him from the bullet and when he heard chris last murmured of get down.. I don't want you to get hurt.

"I know.. the moment chris grabbed me to protect me and when I heard him say get down.. I don't want you to get hurt.. I know by that moment that I am mia's target.. I don't want this to happen to chris.. I will give everything to redo that moment and never let chris saw mia…i…don't.. want.. him.. to get hurt"… Darren said between hiccupped as he collapsed in front of the door.

Ryan approached the boy, he was just become so terrified for chris and he forgot that Darren is also one of his kids. "its ok Darren, I am also so sorry that I snapped at you.. we will do everything to make mia pay for what she did.. you don't have to worry about it dare and chris will be alright"

"I am really really sorry… I didn't want him to get hurt"

"I know no one wants chris to get hurt.. he will get through.. I believe in him.. he will get through this dare.." ryan hugged Darren while the kid cries his heart out.

That is exactly the scene that darren's parents saw… they tried to went to the hospital as fast as they can after they heard the news but the traffic and the distance is really something to hate to.

"Darren honey.. oh my god are you alright?" darren's mom, cerina asked as he approached his youngest son..

"his.. not. Okay.." Darren said as he cry his eyes out to his mom's shoulder.

"oh honey he will be,,, calm down dare,," cerina tried to comforts his son

"how's chris?" his father Charles asked ryan

"we have no news about him actually his been on that emergency room for hours but we still have no news about him yet.." ryan said

"is it true that its mia who tried to shot my son?. And chris was in that condition because he tried to protect my son?"

"yes apparently chris saw mia holding a gun, so he hugged Darren and turned him to use himself as a human shield, the doctors said that there is a possibility that chris may develop a brain damaged because he was knock out for several hours now. He still not responsive." Ryan said looking on the emergeny room to see chris and the doctors while they are trying to make chris responsive to any simulation while hugging himself

"so there is a possibility that chris will be on comatose?"

"yes, but there is more possibilities that the boy will not wake up" ryan said clutching his arms so hard because of nerves

"oh my god please guys, my son and friends of that boy is still here, you shouldn't talking about that while the kids can hear you" cerina said while patting his son's back to comfort the boy.

"sorry honey" darren's father said

By that moment the doctors decide to come out after hours of working to save chris, everyone becomes attentive to whatever the doctor has to say. "Who are the parents of chris colfer?" the doctor asked.

"his parents cannot go here at the moment because of their daughter's condition. But they authorize me to receive any news about chris, I am Ryan Murphy his boss." Ryan said to the doctor

"ahh ok.. Mr. Murphy and everyone, chris is out of danger now, but his still not responsive to any simulation that we tried to his body. We don't want to conclude that he is on comatose because many of our patients that suffer lock of oxygen on the brain because of being knocked down for long didn't survive."

"so his not yet 'out of danger'?" Darren asked the doctor.

"he is out of danger to any problem that his wound may cause, but the problem is that he is shot on the back, on his spinal cord. That causes the irregular flow of blood and oxygen to his brain that causes a person to become comatose."

"When is he going to wake up?" lea asked crying

"Only god knows, I can't guarantee you anything.. all we can do now is support him to any medicinal need he will be needing"

"thank you doctor" Darren's father, Charles said to the doctor. The doctor gave an affirming nod and started to walk away

"wait can I go see him?" Darren asked

"I am sorry, but no one yet is to see Mr. Colfer as long as he is not yet transferred to an intensive care unit, and even when his transferred he is only allowed to be seen one at a time" the doctor replied and continue to walk away.

"when is he going to be transferred?" darren's mom asked.

"as soon as we see fit." The doctor replied

"thank you again doctor, just notify as if you are going to transfer chris" ryan said

"I will"

The next hours were spent on more calm but still tense surrounding, chris will be transfer on a private room as long as everything is alright most of the girls are escorted by the boys to their respected houses. The only ones that are left is Darren and his parents and ryan and his husband.

"Honey don't you want to go to sleep?.. " cerina asked his son

"I can't sleep mom" Darren replied while looking on his best friend from the window

"it won't help if you will get ill as well Darren, chris won't appreciate it believe me" ryan said to the boy

"I know, but I just can't bring my self to sleep thinking that chris may wake up sooner, I want to be the first one that he will see when he did wake up."

"I understand the predicament son, but you heared the doctor chris won't wake up sooner so it won't hurt you to sleep a little bit tonight." His mother tried to persuade him

" I won't sleep as long as I am on chris side" Darren said with finality on his voice and by that time cerina and Charles know that their son will not be dissuade anymore on his decision so Charles tried another tactic including chris colfer on the circle, he just hope it will work because really that son of him needs to rest.

"ok let's have a deal son, if I can make the doctor allow you to sleep on chris side when he is transferred then would you promise me to take at least a nap? You need to rest, Darren, the day had been very exhausting for us, especially for you."

"really? You are going to try to aked the doctor? Ok dad I will sleep if you can make the doctor allow me to sleep on chris side." Darren said looking like a 5 year old.

"ok son I will talk to the doctor now"

After at least an hour the hospital staff is preparing to transfer chris colfer on a private room that will be monitored on a regular basis, as promised Charles had persuade the doctors to allow his son to sleep on chris side.

"come on son just rest honey" his mom tried to make him sleep on a make shift bed they set up for Darren to sleep.

"can I just sleep on the chair while holding chris hand mom?" Darren asked his mom..

"oh.. honey but you will not be comfortable honey"

"no I will be mom… the only thing that can comfort me know is knowing that chris is closer to me, he is on a dark place now mom and I don't want to let him be their alone, I will do my best to make him feel that I am still here." Darren said to his mom tears flow openly to his face, his mom can't say know to his son face like that.

"ok honey, here come on.. " she guided darren to seat on a chair near the bed

"thank you mom…" Darren said resting his head on the bed holding on chris hand.

-afternoon of the next day comes-

Darren doesn't know if he is dreaming, but he felt it.. the sensation of that little squeeze on his hand which is holding chris. Then he opened his eyes and met the eyes that he missed so much..even its just for almost 2 days… the eyes of chris colfer eyeing him tiredly and confused.

"chris are you alright? Do you need something?" Darren instantly asked never letting go of chris hand.

"m…o….m…" is the groggy reply that he get.

"mom? Your mom is not yet here.. she can't leave Hannah that easily…" he was cut off by the sudden sound of the door being open and the by the marvelous beauty of the woman on the door… chris mother's beauty never seized to amaze Darren, maybe this is the reason why chris is so gorgeous.

"baby are you alright?.." karyn colfer asked his son

"m…y back… it.. hu..rt…s" chris said to his mom..

"I will get the doctor….." Darren said but he is abruptly stop by a question that he never thought he will hear from chris ever… not directed to him at least..

"who… are.. you?"

DUM DUM DUM!..

Done with my 2nd chapter.. I will be working on the next one.. laying out plans for this story.. and yes chris forgot whose Darren is… but tune on to the next chapter to know who else (if there is anyone else) that chris forgot… I know that I might sound illogical for waking chris that soon… but you can't blame me.. I can't bare the images that pops to my head thinking how ridiculously adorable yet heart breaking Darren would look like on his puppy eyes that will be constantly have tears..

Please read and review! Enjoy

`Deanne


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Awakening and Memories

Previous Chapter:

"I will get the doctor….." Darren said but he is abruptly stop by a question that he never thought he will hear from chris ever… not directed to him at least..

"who… are.. you?"

On to the next chapter:

Darren cannot believe the words he heard from chris, "who… are.. you?", Darren didn't even heard that when they first met…

(Flashback darren's POV)

"Hi you're Darren right?, come on I will introduce you to chris.. you should probably meet each other before you start working as blaine, since you will be working with him closely I think getting to know each other is in order." Zach said escorting Darren inside..

The set is super cool for Darren, the sound proof, the music room, the trailers, the choir room and the happy surrounding make him feel at home.. like he is supposed to be here.. 'now I just sound so arrogant' Darren scold to himself..

They reach a place which is supposed to be a locker room.. "this is where the forced kiss will be shot, chris" he heard a voice say which probably ryan Murphy

"I like the idea of it ryan.. but are you sure it's ok with max?.."

"everything will be fine chris.."

"ok…"

That's the moment zach decided to show up and introduce me to the one and only chris colfer.. that's also the moment I thought I am going to be criticize.. because really that kid is so talented and popular..

"ryan, the new kid is here… and I thought its more ok to introduce him now to chris since they are going to work closely with each other.."

"ohhh yeah..chris this is.." ryan said but he is cut off by chris

"your Darren Criss… wow.. hi I'm chris colfer" chris said while extending his hand for a handshake..

I am speechless to say the least, he knows who I am,.. but how did he know who I am.. did ryan mentioned me in advance?..

"yes I am Darren criss and I know your chris colfer.. you are famous but how did you know who I am?.. I asked him while shaking his hand.. I can't help to notice how nice his hands compare to mine.. they are soft and flawless compare to my hands that is calloused because of so much playing of instruments and my tanned color is in contrast compared to his flawless skin..

"I watched your musicals.. avpm?.. I love your draco and snape".. chris said looking at our entwined hands.. shit this is embarrassing I am still holding his hands?..

"sorry.." I quickly apologize while releasing his hand.

"it's ok" chris said giving me a genuine smile.. this kid is really cool..

"ahem. So I think introduction is not in order now since clearly you know each other" ryan said smiling to the two of us.. honestly I kinda forget about ryan and zach for a moment.. chris is a scene stealer, being a big fan of glee gives me enough knowledge that chris colfer/kurt hummel is scene stealer.. he can make anyone focus to him in every scene he has.. and now I think he kinda using it to me..well it will be more appropriate if I say that he is an attention stealer.. I totally forgot that ryan and zach is at the room with us.. 'well sorry about that' I apologize internally.

"I am sorry about that ryan and zach.. I am a great fan of this man.. I watched all his musicals.. you know I am a big potter nerd" chris apologize to the two.

'wow his very modest and down to earth, you are very lucky to have a chance to meet this boy Darren.'

"yes I am sorry too".. I apologize as well…

"no worries Darren, everyone where like that when it comes to chris colfer.." zach said, laughing creepily.. sorry its unique but it's a little bit creepy for me

"zach.." chris shrieked blushing… his cute when he blush.. ah the beauty of being young..

"that's enough embarrassing chris, zach..let's give the two time with each other.. for them to talk and get to know more.." ryan said signaling zach to go with him.

"bye.. see you later guys." Chris said waving to the two retreating backs

"so as I said I am chris nice meeting you mr. harry freaking potter" chris said smiling to me..

"I kinda shocked now that someone like you know about my craziness so I am sure you know who I am because you google me.." I replied to him smiling..

"ohhh no.. I know your musicals and I watched all of it.. and ryan loves surprising me so you can tell that he doesn't told me anything about you.. and I am sure he doesn't have the chance because clearly the part was just given to you.."

"yeah I was called back today and they say I will start working on Monday.. can't wait." I replied to him

"so.. do you believe me now? That I didn't just googled you?" chris asked him smiling..

'why don't you stop smiling' I want to ask really but "no.. I still don't believe you, your just trolling me.." I replied to him instead, because really asking someone a question like I thought will make you look like a freak flirt..

"trolling? Really hahaha that is cute Darren criss but I don't troll with people.. well I think I should get going.. I hope I will have enough time to make you believe that I'm not trolling you.." he replied to me grabbing a can of diet coke and heading to the direction of the trailers. I followed him, because that is something that I will do if I am on a new place.. follow someone I know, I think everyone will.

"hey sorry for following you but you are the only person I kinda personally know in this place because ryan and zach is nowhere to be seen.."

"it's ok.. I'm sorry if I look like I just left you there but I don't know what you want to do so I just leave you to your own devices." Chris said to giving me way to enter his trailer.. his trailer looks like a bar.. the color, the disco ball.. and the colorful and cheerful surrounding hit home for me..

"pardon for my trailer.. I kinda transform it into a bar.. I'm 20 so i am not allowed go to a bar.. so I usually host parties here in my trailer.." chris sheepishly explained to me… he looks cute while trying to explain about his trailer.

"no worries this is totally awesome.." I replied quoting avpm..

"yeah and quoting avpm is supermegafoxyawesomehot..specially coming from harry freaking potter hahaha.. by the way can I give you something to drink?" chris replied quoting avpm.. god thus this mean I need to believe to him that he indeed watched avpm?

"ahmmm no thank.. are you busy tonight? Maybe we could do more getting to know on a dinner" I offered him a dinner? Oh well it's still on the process of getting to know each other asking someone out..

"ahhmm… well except for some writing I have to do.. nothing much.. sure.. I could have dinner with you,,where do you plan to go?" he replied smiling at me

End of flashback

"Darren honey are you alright?" I heard someone asking me.. then i remember it.. I am not on chris trailer.. I on the hospital,,

"is.. he al..right?.. I heard a weak voice.. wait that chris's voice..

"honey are you alright.. you kinda just stop moving.." I remember whose the one asking… mrs. Karyn colfer.. chris mom..

"yes ma'am.. I am sorry i spaced out.. I just remembered something.." Darren said looking at chris who is still hosting a pained but confused look..

"honey.. I think you should get the doctor now..we will understand more what's happening to chris if you can get the doctor here.." karyn whispered to me..

"ok ma'am.."

I went out of his room.. what happens? How can chris forget mo? ME.. were best friends.. how come after what happened he just forget me.. that is the thought echoing on my mind when I arrive at the nurse section to ask the doctors of chris.. I vaguely recall that we can just call the doctors on the phone on chris room.. but maybe tita karyn asked me to get the doctor to give me a break.. since clearly I am in shock of what happen to chris.

I run backed to chris room with the doctors and then his mom and dad was ushered outside for the doctors to fully checked chris..

It was fucking awkward.. I was with the parents of chris.. I am the reason why chris is here.. I can't look at them.. I don't want to cry in front of them..

"Darren?.. your Darren right?" I heard tita karyn asked me from behind… when I met her I am calling her ma'am but then she refused to be called ma'am so she told me I can call her tita..

"yes ma'am? Its me.." I replied.. I am such an idiot replying to her when I can't still see her face, I know but I can't really face her,, I just can't..

"honey.. are you alright? I heard you are with chris when he was shot? Are you alright now?" I heard her say.. and that's it every ounce of self control I have was lost when I heared her question.. i ust break down and cry in front of them..

"oh honey.. why are you crying? Did I say something wrong? Are you hurting?"

I felt a hands wrap around me and pull me into a hug I needed the most this time..

"I am so sorry… its my fault.. the bullet is for me.. he save me.. that's the reason he is on that bed now.. if only I can redo everything I will not let him to get hurt.." I sobbed my heart out on tita karyn's chest, i guess that's the only thing I can do..

"hush now my boy.. nothing is your fault.. and its chris decision to save you.. he will be upset if he will see you like this.. you have to be strong for chris.." tita karyn said.. and that was comforting thinking that the mother of chris is not angry with me is comforting..

"thank you.. but I am really really sorry…" I replied to her.. trying to compose myself.. I am a mess.. I know..

"Its fine darren.. chris will be alright.. his a strong man.." chris dad said.. gosh I am so lucky that chris parents are so understading..

The doctor went out to talk to us, now we are joined with some of the glee cast such as lea, amber, naya, cory, chord and mark with ryan Murphy..

"how's chris doc?.." karyn asked..

"his alright now.. but his suffering a type of amnesia which is dissociative amnesia"

"what's that?" ryan asked..

"well dissociative amnesia results from a psychological cause as opposed to direct damage to the brain caused by head injury, physical trauma or disease, which is known as organic amnesia. One of its side effect is Repressed memory it refers to the inability to recall information, usually about stressful or traumatic events in persons' lives, such as a violent attack or disaster. The memory is stored in long term memory, but access to it is impaired because of psychological defense mechanisms. This usually happens to people who had a traumatic memory, they brain refused to recall everything that can lead to that traumatic memory.." The doctor explain.

"but doctor, my son recognize us.. he called me mom so I think he can recall us.." karyn said to the doctor..

"yes ma'am your son can recall you.. his memory about his family is intact.. but there is someone he can't recall that is on the room before we were called.." the doctor said looking to Darren.

"he can't recall me.. he asked me who I am.. what does it mean? He totally forget about me?" I supplied to the doctor.. my heart is in terror, what if chris brain refuse to recall me because of what happen?..

"its not just you he forget.. he can't recall anything about his life 5 years in the past. It means his mind erased every memory he have about you guys,.. his memory is for a 17 year old chris colfer.. long before glee was born" The doctor explained.

Everyone is stunned with the news.. we are all gaping at the doctor..

"so you mean he totally forgot about glee?.." ryan Murphy said..

"yes.. we think that the reason of it is because the attack happens on the glee set, with a glee cast member with him.. his mind block out everything about glee for him." The doctor answered,,

"until when my son will be suffering this?" chris dad, tim colfer asked..

"we don't know.. there is a possibility that he can have his memories back.. but there is also possibilities that he will not have his memories back.. we can have him undergo to a psychiatric treatment but that is the least we can do.." the doctor said.

"ok thank you doctor.. can we see my son?" karyn asked.

"sure.. just take it easy if you want to introduced the glee cast.. he is confused now..we can't confused him more by introducing faces he can't recall.." the doctor advice

"will it be more ok if we introduce ourselves to him?" naya asked

"sure just don't fret him with details he can't recall" the doctor said..

"ok thank you doc.." karyn said leading the way to chris room.

there is a long moment before we the entire glee cast is allowed to the room..

"I am sorry Mr. Murphy but we have to supply my son with informations as to what is happening to him.. really because his first question to me is why he looks gorgeous when he saw his face.. haist my son will never seized to amaze me.." tita karyn explained to us..

It made everyone smile.. yeah chris will never seized to amaze us..

"come in everyone.. my son is ready to meet all of you.. although he can't recall all of you.." he totally let us in.. we tried to squeeze all of us into the room.. it is crowded but everyone wants to see chris right now.. I am one of the first one allowed to the room.. and I am also the first one chris spotted form his position on the bed.

"hi.. your that boy.. I am sorry If I can't recall you.. but are you alright? You look like your gonna pass out.." Chris said to me smiling… gosh I miss his smiles.. how this boy can smile even on his situation is really admirable..

"well baby.. as I said before his Darren.. one of your forgotten friends..but his not alone.. they are many of them.. and they want to see you all." His mom said..

"wow.. how can I have so many friends in 5 years mom?.. people makes fun of me back on clovis high..and I can vaguely recall my graduation.." chris said looking awestruck..

"well they clearly don't see how special you are.. but we did see it so where your friends.." ryan said wearing a sad smile to chris.. everyone looks so sad,, everyone of us knows what happens to when he was high school.. it sharped chris as to who he is when we met him.. but meeting the chris who have a memory of a 17 year old and hearing those words is hitting us hard..

"Ryan Murphy!.. gosh my mom said I had the chance to meet you.. but I don't believe him.." chris said but he is cut off by ryan

"calm down.. yes we met when you were 17.. and you are so special that's why I hired you to become an actor.. but let's not talk about that for now all I want you to know is that I am one of your friends so you can forget anything that your friends in high school said because clearly the people here are cooler than those bullies.."

"ahhh ok.. nice to meet you.. I know it will sound silly for you.. but for me this is the first time we met.. I love nip tuck*" chris said

Everyone was re-introduced to chris.. throwing a little bit of their memory to chris but no one wants to overwhelm him so no one really did tell novels about themselves.. everyone started to leave.. ryan said he have to do something about chris memory lost.. but chris said he can work.. he just hope that he can be as amazing as before he lost his memory.. the whole cast is in hiatus as long as chris is not yet released on the hospital.

"don't worry about it chris, you will be as amazing as before.. and we will wait for you, I must be get going" ryan assured chris..

"bye.. thank you all.." chris bid his goodbye to everyone except for me.. I don't have the heart to leave him yet..

"Darren would you mind attending to chris here while we went to buy food and check on Hannah? Chris's dad said..

"sure I don't mind tim.." I quickly replied..

"tell Hannah I said hi.. and tell him I am alright now.. I don't want him worrying about me.." chris said to his parents..

"I will baby" karyn said to his son and they go out.

There is an uncomportable silence.. well uncomfortable for me.. I don't know what to say to him..

"Darren is your name right?" chris asked..

"yes.. why?" I asked him.. I silently face-palmed myself.. 'why do you asked him why? You fucking idiot' I silently scolded myself..

Chris laughed at my question.."sorry but your face looks funny.. you look like your scolding yourself for asking me why"..

I smiled at him.."yeah I am scolding myself because I feel like an idiot for asking you why.."

"no worries.. I am actually happy that there is someone who is claiming to be my friend and can still act as a friend even though I can't recall them, but you know I am confused on you.. there is a part of me telling me I know you.. but there is also a part of me telling me I don't know you.. I am confused, and to everyone that is introduce to me you are the only one I felt this weird feeling with.. your confusing me" chris said looking genuinely confused..

I am speechless I don't know what to say.. there is a part of him that can recall me? What does it mean?.. "well maybe I can help you to have that part of you that can recall me prevail than the part who can't recall me, I can tell you stories about your past.. well I can't tell you the beginning of your career but I'm sure I can tell you something worthy about your life on glee" I offer him. I hope he accept my offered help..

"really? You will help me? I am incredibly honored.. thank you.. but don't you have work?.." chris asked..

"I can make time for you.. I will make time for you just tell me when do you want me to begin telling you stories.."

"tomorrow? I want to see you tomorrow I want to hear stories about my life before I forgot them tomorrow.. can you be here tomorrow?" chris asked sheepishly to me..

"tomorrow is it.. be ready on a story telling session with Darren criss tomorrow.." I said enthusiastically to him.

"thank you.. I will rest dare.. see you tomorrow" chris replied closing his eyes..nut all I can think is.. oh my god he called me dare!.. maybe chris case is not hopeless.. he will recall everything.. in god's time and with my help..

End of chapter 3..

Omg! I didn't expect this to be this long!.. haist buy I am happy as to where this story is heading!.. the breaks that we have from school because of the heavy rainfall is giving me time to write this.. I so love this chapter.. my personal favorite part..

"but you know I am confused on you.. there is a part of me telling me I know you.. but there is also a part of me telling me I don't know you.. I am confused, and to everyone that is introduce to me you are the only one I felt this weird feeling with.. your confusing me"

Read, review and comment to me your favorite part!

`Deanne`


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: MEMORIES AND TALK

**Author's note: sorry for some typographical error.. and not so typographical error on the last chapter.. I don't have a beta reader so no one (except me) can check my updates… but I am trying my best to do it as flawless as it could be. The next chapters are basically recalling of chris past.. it will also consists of some bullying memories (which I will surely hate to write)but we need to touch those story to fully grasp this whole thing.. enjoy.**.

**Previous Chapter**:

"thank you.. I will rest dare.. see you tomorrow" chris replied closing his eyes..nut all I can think is.. oh my god he called me dare!.. maybe chris case is not hopeless.. he will recall everything.. in god's time and with my help..

**On to the next chapter:**

I went home really late explaining imprecisely to my parents as to what happen to chris.. I don't really like to talk about it because clearly I feel guilty about everything that happen, and I am pretty sure that the eye bags I saw on the mirror when the morning comes is a remembrance that I don't get the right amount of sleep I needed (but the mirror can't blame me if all I think that night is chris and chris alone), I dressed myself on my simple but very loved Michigan shirt and a skinny jeans,, as to why my crazy mind decide that I like the skinny jeans.. I don't know and I am readying the things I want to brings when I visit chris that time they ask me if I want to see mia..

"she can die now if she want.. I won't fucking give a damn.. she is the reason as to why this is happening,, all the stress that she put to us,, so why would I care about her?.." I replied to them furiously.. I know I snap at my parents but I can't help it.. I felt really angry every time I recall that woman.. "I am sorry.. mom and dad" I quickly apologize to them..

"its ok honey we understand you.. but we thought you should know about it.." cerina replied to her son.. her mother instinct is kicking in.. Seeing her son like this is killing her.. his Darren is very stressed as to everything that is happening to his life now.. Specially to chris..

"I don't give a damn.. I am going to the hospital mom,, chris parents needs to go back to clovis because of his sister so the glee cast agreed that one of us will be watcher for chris..and since I promised to him that I am going to tell him stories from his past it is decided that I will be the one to be his first watcher.. I will not be probably back until tomorrow" Darren said collecting stuffs from a shelve he named darren's craps..

"what are you planning to do honey, and why are you grabbing your hp books and dvd's?" his mom asked him while sitting on the couch sipping her tea. Darren is sure that it's a tea because his mom never want to drink a coffee.. as to why he don't know

"chris told me that when he is younger that he love harry potter, he is a potter nerd so I am sure that he will enjoy it if not triggered memory.. and he have to recall things about glee so I need to introduce glee to him.." Darren replied while picking things up, he also picked up some of his Disney DVD's and Wicked.. his pretty sure 17 year old chris would love it.

"Introduce glee? Don't tell me you gonna show him season 2?" his dad asked.. really why his dad thinking that I can just show him things that will be shocking for a 17 year old chris..

"dad, chris memory is limited on his 17 year old self.. so I can't show him things like him making out with me on a national television." I replied to my dad.. because really? He thought that I can just show chris things like that and honestly his not sure if he is the right person to introduce glee to chris, because chris is a known artist when he enter the picture on season 2, he doesn't even know chris past on glee and as to how he struggle and succeed being kurt hummel.

"well his 17 and its known to everyone that his gay.."

"dad, chris 17 year old self doesn't even acknowledge that his gay… he accepted that fact and outed himself when he is starting glee, barely 18 years old.. so I am not going to out him for showing stuffs like that.." Darren replied to his dad grabbing his bull cap and his pink sunglasses…

"ok dare, whatever just take care and come home tonight" his dad said on his retreating back..

"we'll see dad, bye mom.." Darren answered to his dad and sending a flying kiss to his mom while balancing on one hand his darren's crap box, he went out of their house going straight to his black Ferrari and throwing a rather big box inside the backseat. He went to the driver seat and start the engine, he load his playlist on the player, the playlist entitled klaine, ofcourse he won't admit it to anyone specially to chris but their duets as kurt and blaine is to die for.. as the engine starts the music starts as well he can clearly hear the sound of chris voice on the song baby it's cold outside. He is still stunned how their voice have that soothing quality on baby its cold outside, he can't say that chris voice sounds like a girl since his voice is clearly not like a girl but it still have that uniqueness that only his voice posses.

He drowned himself playing different song that he performed on glee and their duets.. but when he knew that the song perfect is coming he turned off the player.. darren didn't know as to why he did that but he just did.. his not in the mood to listen to the magic of perfect now.. not when chris is suffering, after driving for like half an hour Darren arrived on the hospital, and as expected paparazzi are still going crazy about chris condition. As to what he knows ryan Murphy had released the statement about chris condition.. now darren is confused as to what to do he clearly don't know as to what he should do. He doesn't know if he should just walk straight inside or if he should look for a some secret passage and traverse that like harry did on the seventh book or like ninja's did.. since chris is so in love with anything about ninja.. and to think that he (darren) is the considered more childish between the two of them,.. really? Ninja and harry potter.. well chris did have a point since compare to ninja's Disney princesses are more old fashion.. but…his trail of thoughts was cut-off when he heard a tapping on his windshield',, he opened it to see a young girl holding a white flower on his face.. he slightly back away and flash his dashing smile to the girl, taking up the look of the girl, he can clearly see that the girl is one of the vendor along the street of los Angeles..

"hi little girl what can I do for you?" Darren asked trying to hide his face from the paparazzi..

"would you want to buy some of this flowers?, you seem like you're going inside the hospital until you saw those people" the little girl flash her shy smile to him..

"well I am but I don't know if I can really go inside with this baggage specially if I am going to buy a flower from you, it will attract so much attention.." Darren said wishing with all his might that the girl won't recognize him..

"well if you want I can help you.. I can bring the baggage inside and the flowers.." the little girl offered to Darren with pleading eyes that he knows he can't resist

"well that will be ok but i don't want to feel like I am pushing you to do things you don't want, and the box is really heavy so it's not really ideal.. but thanks.." Darren replied to the little girl

"I could ask someone with your box.."

"are you sure?" Darren feel relive that the kid doesn't want to give up on helping him.

"yep i could ask someone to have the box delivered on whatever room you are going.."

"oh god thanks.. can you call the person so I can give him the box and then the number?" Darren replied to the girl

"ok, wait for me here" the girl said and then went to go on her way,

After scribbling notes for the nurses and security to allow the little girl to chris room, Darren wait for like 10 minutes before the little girl come back with a boy that maybe 5 years older than the girl, the boy is skinny but he is indeed older and look more stronger.. and taller for his age (sigh) they have some similarities on their features so maybe there are related.

"hi sir, this is my brother.. he will help us with your baggage.." the little girl said to him while holding the boys, her brother, hand

"ah ok.. here's the number, and here is the box .. can you go with your brother?.. here is the room number and a note saying to allow the two of you.. you could wait for me on that room., don't worry the man who is In the room is nice,., just show him the note as well" Darren said handing the box and to the boy, and the note to the girl.. he saw the flowers on the little girl's hand

"I will buy all of those flowers.. here is the payment" he said while handing the girl a huge amount of money

"sir, this is too much for the flowers" the little girl is hesitant to handle such money

"no, I want you to have it all.. ok?.. you two will be giving me a big favor and this is all I can do for you two nice people.. I think you should go now.. tell to the man on the room that I will be coming right after you.." Darren said

The brothers went to enter on the hospital they easily slipped inside the hospital, he let himself wait for a few minute before he grab a few stem of rose and then exit his car striding to the waiting press.. he is not looking forward for this.. but well this is the price to pay for being popular (well many is saying his popular, but he can't believe it) so bring it on..

When he is near on the door, he let himself breath in and out before plastering a nice smile and holding the roses closer to his chest to give it a little protection on the coming crowd, It only took a few minutes before his fans and the paparazzi to notice him and many of them looks ready to paint when they saw him, while many of the paparazzi are snapping pictures after pictures.. many of the klaine's fans are sighing dreamily to him (haist many of them forgetting that he and blaine are different persons.. hence blaine is not even real) well with a roses on his hands for chris.. yeah people will forget that his blaine.. maybe he could play with blaine..

"hi Darren, you are chris's first visitor after his parents.. are you ok now?" one of the paparazzi asked him

"well I am ok now.. I wasn't actually hurt.. but chris is.." Darren said while trying to go across the sea of people trying to ask and hug him all the same time..

"is that for chris?" a question that is asked without him knowing who ever said that on a sea of this people..

he stopped walking for a while and face the random person on that sea of people..

"yes it's for chris, I think this is the only thing I could give for him after what he did." He wave to the people and started to enter the hospital going to chris room.. he hopes the kid's will be fine.

He enter the fourth floor, and trail down most of the empty hall… the glee cast made sure that no one will be able to pester chris so in short it was rather deserted.

He went inside the room and saw the girl talking to chris animatedly, chris glance at his way when he heard Darren entered the room then give him a smile then resumed listening the the girl while the boy watching his sister, the boy instantly approached his sister and made a move to leave the room, he thanked the boy and the little girl and give them a nice big amount of money.

When they were left alone Darren moved to sit on the chair where the little girl was situated, chris smiled at him and duck his head.. clearly chris is not used to him and to the idea of someone like him being a friend with the "old" chris.

"so how are you feeling today, chris?" he asked looking at anything but chris, he can feel the tense atmosphere between the two of them.

"I was actually fine, and the kid's came in telling me that a handsome guy asks them to bring the box, i… I actually thought of you when they mentioned a "handsome guy" chris says while looking at him at first but then averted his eyes when he mentioned the "handsome guy" thing.. it made darren smile because of the adorable shyness chris giving off..

"well I am happy to hear that you thought of me as the "handsome guy", don't mention it though to the other guys of glee because they will be jealous for sure" he replied giving chris a dashing smile

"a…are you not like afraid or terrified of me for saying those things?" chris asked confused of darren's reaction.

"why would I be terrified of you chris? You and I tease each other merciless that "handsome guy" is just an icing to the cake compare to the real cake that is the names you're calling me, and by the way this is for you" Darren said while handling the roses to chris , who accepted it with wild eyes. Chris then proceeded to sniff the flowers like a cat and buried his face on the flowers, somehow the gesture is just a huge ball of adorableness..and Darren just found himself smiling at chris.

The adorable ball that is chris proceeded to lift his face from the flowers and then smiled at Darren "thank you for this Darren. You don't need to do this though"

Darren just shrugged the thank you "yes I don't need to.. but I want to,, I want to give you that."

Chris just smiled at him again, "thank you again, although I know you will just shrugged again" Darren smiled because he was caught halfway shrugging his shoulder, "ahhhm you said that I used to call you names and tease you mercilessly, can I ask you what names I called you?"

"oh that?, well you called me harry "freaking" potter when we first met, I am actually honored, then when we actually started hanging out you started calling me puppy because as you said yourself I look like a puppy but the worst was actually happened when you had your last growth sprout and actually shot inches or so and you started calling me short stuff and hobbit. Just days ago you called me Mr. 5 year old hobbit, because you think I am a silly 5 year old and a hobbit." Darren smiled at the horror look on chris face.

"oh…my…god.. Darren I am so sorry if I called you those name.. Those are horrible.." chris apologized to him. It made Darren confused as to why chris is apologizing, "why are you apologizing?"

"ahhhmmm… because those things are horrible, I know how it felt to be called horrible things and what am I thinking that time.. I am…really..really sorry darren" chris hung his head down and it finally clicked to Darren what chris is talking about. He is apologizing for teasing Darren because he understands the horrible feeling of being called by names that have nasty meanings.

"oh hush you, were friends so it's not a horrible thing to be called hobbit, actually my family, friends and most of my fans called me hobbit and life ruiner.. so you calling me hobbit or names is not new or horrible for me." Darren said grabbing chris hands. Chris head shot up immediately looking at the entwined hands and to Darren's eyes.

"your not angry?" chris asked him looking at his eyes.

"never, never at you." He smiled and hesitantly remove his hands to chris to get the box.

Chris just follow him with his gazed "wo are you ready to look at this box? I hope you will enjoy this. I don't know you really.. I meam the you now. But I hope yoy will enjoy the stuff I bring woth me and I can keep you busy all day so what do you think with some Disney movies?" Chris nodded vigorously and smiled,

They spent most of the day watching the Disney movies and when chris got tired watching they switch with reading books.

"Darren, what's that green book?" chris asked eyeing the green book, which happens to be the land of stories, he reached for the book he really did tried to hide from chris

"oh this… this is your very novel mister Christopher Colfer… tanan!" he screamed excitedly and showed the book in front of chris.

"my.. god… is that.. is that what I think it is?... Is that… is that the land of stories? Is that my baby?" chris asked between tears and grabbed the book and look at it, then hug it like his life is dependent on it.

"yes chris, actually before you got shot, you have manage to release that book and while your asleep your book has become #1 on the list. Isn't that amazing? You a new York time #1 author now." Darren smiled and removes tears from chris eyes using his fingertips.

"I did it? One of my biggest dreams had come true?" chris said leaning on the fingertips that keeps brushing his tears away, Darren then held chris face on his palm.

"yes you did it.. you are one of the most successful and driven but down to earth person I have the honor to get to know." Darren said smiling at chris.

"thank you… could you tell me something about glee.. I mean your character,. I knew from my parents who is kurt hummel.. but your character.. can you tell me what is your character?" chris said and switched the topic, but he still held the land of story book to his chest.

"well.. I am an openly gay student from the rival glee club the warblers of Dalton academy.." Darren started

"wait your telling me you are playing an openly gay character? Way to break the stereotype" chris said smiling at him

"well yeah,, but the people fell in love with Blaine Anderson so I think I am giving justice to my character.." Darren answered

"Blaine Anderson? That sounds…dapper? Hahha" chris said and then laugh at him.

"you have no idea.. Blaine was called Blaine dapper mr. dapper Anderson by most of the fans, and the hero Mr. dappenman.. if that helps,.." Darren replied smiling at the still laughing chris

"sory about laughing at you,., but its just sound so…dapper, well I hope Mr. dapperman met kurt the mayor of gay town, as my sister kindly put it,." Chris said snickering at him.. which give Darren the idea that chris is not really sorry at all.

"well, Blaine was created to become the mentor of kurt, he helped kurt, but then our character just clicked. You know the clitch of when two people, on our characters case, two gay people met.. they eventually fell in love. Kurt and blaine had the one of the most powerful fandom that even Ryan Murphy can't resist, so he decided to pair up kurt and blaine, although the original character that supposed to be kurt's boyfriend is Sam Evans."

"Wait your telling me that your character had become my character's boyfriend?" chris said looking shocked at him.

"yes, and we, I mean are characters had become one of the power couple that glee ever had,, we actually don't suffer from the drama of the other straight characters such as cheating and switching partners every week.. but I think there will be break-up soon, I hope they make up.. because I want them to be klaine forever and ever"

"klaine? It sounds cute.. ahmm so we had… ahmmm sorry it's a ridiculous question.." chris said averting his eyes from Darren,

"yes its cute.. but come on.. what is that you want to ask?" Darren said grabbing chris face.

"ahmmm ok I am really really embarrassed right now.. but have they…ahmm…have they at least had.. kissed?" chris asked feeling his cheeks red and hot from the embarrassment, that on Darren's point of view is adorable.

"yes we did.. once when our character got together, which is really hot kiss if I might add but you could count it twice on the T.V since we leaned for another but not really for long because of the fucking cockblock of a piano.. then twice on the episode first time.. and yes before you ask,, the episode was dedicated for klaine and finchel on losing their virginity with each other.. the first kiss on that episode as just a peck on the lips but the other one was breathtakingly beautiful, if you're not a pervert and just hopelessly in love then you will surely love that kiss more than the first kiss they shared." Darren explained to chris and smiling at chris wide eye reaction.

"we…what are you saying on that first time episode.. kurt and blaine actually lose their virginity with each other? On the national television?" chris asked him wide eyes like as if he is can't believe what Darren said.

"yes, and it was actually a really eye opener for many people" Darren said.

"and that is ok with you?" chris asked him incredulously

"I am actually honored to be a part of it chris.. I mean it's a revolutionary thing to happen." Darren just gave chris a smile.

"you're weird, others will be freaking out, but you are just ridiculously happy."

"I know, because you freak out a little, but if you can just see it, you will be proud of how sweet it ends up" Darren said while collecting the books and dvd's that are scattered everywhere.

"I hope I could see it.. maybe we could watch a marathon of glee sometime..sorry to ask this Darren, but are you gay?" chris asked bashfully.

"I always consider myself as straight, but I fell in love with the people not the gender, so let's just say never say never and it could happen." Darren smiled and approached chris bed.

"if ever I turned out gay.. I'll let you know and asked you if you're interested, because your gorgeous chris colfer. But for now you have to rest, let's continue talking later,.. hopefully tomorrow? Darren said and laid chris down, kissing chris hair and stroke it for a while, he hummed some melody until chris fell asleep and then leaned for the second time and kissed chris hair again.

'"goodnight, sweet dreams.. see you hopefully tomorrow, gorgeous" Darren said then went out of the room.

The smile that formed on chris face screams 'I am blissfully happy!'

* * *

I AM BLISSFULLY HAPPY TOO!..Gosh… I didn't thought that I could finish this.. I AM SO SORRY… SO MUCH but with thesis defense, school stuffs and life… its really eating me alive.. I try to update more frequently…

**NEVER SAY NEVER and IT COULD HAPPEN…IT SHOULD HAPPEN!**

-DEANNE


End file.
